This invention relates to a printhead assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a pagewidth inkjet printhead assembly.
According to the invention, there is provided a power supply for a printhead assembly, the power supply including
a first strip of an electrically conductive material, the first strip having a pair of spaced terminals projecting from a side edge thereof;
a second strip of an electrically conductive material, the second strip having a single terminal projecting from a corresponding side edge thereof, the arrangement being such that, when the two strips are arranged side by side, the single terminal of the second strip is arranged between, and equidistantly from, the two terminals of the first strip; and
a strip of insulating material arranged between the two strips.
The first strip may be a positive power rail and the second strip is a negative power or earth rail.
Power supply contacts may be arranged along those side edges of the strips having the terminals. The contacts may be in the form of resiliently flexible fingers.